Run Like Hell Luv
by Harpiebird
Summary: Jo/Spike. Jo couldn’t think of what to say or do. All she knew that she was probably going to hell for this…


**Run Like Hell Luv**

**Crossover:** Supernatural/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing: **Spike/Jo

**Words:** 1,111

**Summary:** Jo couldn't think of what to say or do. All she knew that she was probably going to hell for this…

**A/N:** I really find this couple interesting and kinda sexy, lol. Hope this is good; the beginning was kind of hard to write.

**Written for:** Challenge 9 (prompt: Jo/Spike – run like hell) of spnbtvs (LJ Community).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

- - - - -

Jo Harvelle was a very smart girl who knew what she had been doing. She's been hunting supernatural things since she was a kid.

She had been confident that this would be like any other hunt. Find it; Kill it. She apparently was not smart enough to not fall in love with the creature. The vampire she tracked down thanks to a few hunters' quests against him. There had been a guy who argued that he wasn't the same vampire he had been the last few hundred years, but no one ever believed him. Jo hadn't believed in the guy and thanks to another hunter she had been able to hunt down the infamous William the Bloody in a stupid damp cemetery.

She went alone, the guy who helped her backed out, and she wasn't about to let this vampire go. Besides she had went up against worse things then a vampire. A wooden arrow through the heart or some holy water would kill it. It was obviously not a very hard target to go up against.

She hadn't expected the one man who believed he had turned good was right. She hadn't believed it until she got grabbed by some kind of demon while she had been stalking him. He saved her, ripping the demon's head off, the green blood from the demon got on her and his clothes. She didn't care, but he was cursing the demon.

"Bloody hell! I just had this cleaned! Bloody bastard dumb demon scum…" He continued to curse until he realized she had remained. She didn't know how to respond or what to do. Her brain wanted to fight but her body wasn't reacting. "Hey kid? Didn't you know you should run like hell from when you get attacked?"

Jo glared as he smirked. _Run like hell… right._ Jo thought angrily. _He had no clue who he was talking to._

"Why should I run?" Jo asked simply. She stood up straighter, her body was tense, and pulled out the crossbow she had been hiding underneath her jacket.

Instead of running away himself, his smirk widened. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't hurt me."

Jo glared at him in confusion. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm better then you," he stated, walking closer to her. She stayed calm, because she knew all he needed was her to panic and he could beat her. That was _not_ going to happen. "Hmm… not running yet? Interesting, before you 'kill' me, have any lovely questions you want to ask me?"

"Yeah… How do you feel being killed by a girl?" Jo asked, a smirk spreading across her face. He laughed.

"I'd say it'll be a sad way to get killed, luv. Anything else?" Spike asked as he stepped very close to her. He was only a foot away.

She asked a question that had nagged her since he killed the demon. "Why did you kill that thing?"

"Ah, good question, luv. I don't feed off humans anymore. I'm a vampire with a soul. I fight for the good side… blah blah - you know the rest." Spike stated, stepping closer, as Jo was distracted.

_She's very hot,_ Spike thought. _Hmm… I wonder what she tastes like._

"So then why should I run like hell then? You're not dangerous to me."

"Hey you never know, luv. I might not have eaten anything lately."

Before Jo could have retorted, Spike pulled her in for a kiss. Her brain was screaming to break it, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead Jo deepened the kiss, dropping the crossbow in her hands and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her eyes shut, she moaned as he broke the kiss to kiss his way down her neck. Not once did she fear that he would bite her neck, she didn't even register that he was a vampire and that they were in a cemetery.

None of that mattered as his lips kissed hers again. Jo couldn't think as she removed his shirt, or his belt to his pants. As he pulled her jacket off her, she began to kiss his neck down. Once he ripped off her shirt and bra off her, he broke her kiss and began to suckle her breasts. Moaning in pleasure, Jo grabbed the grass, half realizing that they were somehow on the ground. She cried out as he moved away from her breasts and back to her lips. She hadn't wanted the sensation he gave to her breasts to end, but her cries left her as he removed her pants. "Please!" Jo moaned as he slipped his hand underneath her underwear.

As his fingers brushed against her, she let out a scream she hadn't know she had been holding. She wasn't a virgin but no one she had slept with ever touched her there or kissed her as he did. Trying to concentrate, she tried to remove his pants and let out a large gasp when his fingers entered her. Spike smiled as he looked up into her eyes. With his other hand, he helped her remove his pants. Without hurting her, he removed his boxers and began to kiss her deeply again.

A few minutes later, Jo was biting down on his lips from screaming as her orgasm hit. Spike continued to kiss her lips, licking his lips to taste the blood. Had it been hers, it would have really driven him crazy. Before her orgasm went away, he removed his fingers and slipped inside her, which brought her to gasp. When he entered her, she was tight, and they both groaned loudly at the feel. Jo begged him to go faster, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him again, this time she filled it with everything she had. Moving her hands down his back, she dug her nails into his back as he hit a very sensitive spot inside her.

Spike moaned as she dug her nails into his back. Feeling her about to explode again, he left her lips and moved to start to kiss and caress her breasts. Only a second later did her orgasm hit again with her gasping and he continued to pound inside her which caused her orgasm to last longer. As her insides squeezed him, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. With a growl he buried himself inside her and exploded. He slopped up against her; however he kept control of his body from crushing her.

They stayed that way for several long minutes, breathing heavily. Jo couldn't think of what to say or do. All she knew that she was probably going to hell for this…

**THE END.**


End file.
